


A Conversation in Broward County

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: The Archangel and the Antichrist [2]
Category: Good Omens, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Young is a BAMF, Crossover, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Good Omens/Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During <i>Mystery Spot</i>, Gabriel and Adam have a conversation about what Gabriel has been doing to the Winchesters - or at least, Adam talks about it and Gabriel wishes he would go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation in Broward County

**A Conversation in Broward County**

 

   
“That could have gone better,” a voice observed.  
   
Gabriel scowled, and turned his head to look at the speaker. The guy hadn’t been there a second ago, but now he was standing there like he’d been there all along.  
   
“It won’t work, you know,” Adam Young said gently. There was a look of slight pity on his face. “People are people. You can’t change that. And it’s not fair to punish them for it, either. Sam Winchester loves his brother, and that’s a good thing. It’s not his fault _some people_ –” Adam said the words ‘some people’ with deep disapproval “– plan on messing them about.”  
   
“Go away,” Gabriel grumbled. “Can’t a guy play a trick or two without the Antichrist showing up?”  
   
Adam was unmoved by the reference to his parentage and destined role.  
   
“I know you’re trying to stop the apocalypse, but trying to do it by stopping people from loving each other isn’t the way to do it. It just shows you don’t know enough about people. None of your lot do, I reckon. If you did we wouldn’t be having this problem in the first place.”  
   
Gabriel glared and steadfastly ignored him, pulling out a stick of gum and chewing it obnoxiously in the hope that Adam would go away.  
   
Anyone else he could simply have left, or done something to, but Adam could simply follow him anywhere, and Gabriel wasn’t stupid enough to try anything aggressive against someone who distorted reality that much just by standing there and who had a knowing look that reminded him annoyingly of his Father.  
   
“It’s okay to care about them, you know –”  
   
Gabriel whirled around.  
   
“I’m just playing a trick on a couple of self-righteous douches!” he shouted. “ _That’s it!_ So quit it with the psychological analysis, junior!”  
   
Adam just raised an eyebrow serenely.  
   
“And that’s why Dean Winchester just died in the parking lot, is it?” he asked. “And why Sam Winchester’s just lost his brother, again, and for him it’s Wednesday when for everyone else it’s still Tuesday –”  
   
“ _Screw you!_ ” Gabriel hissed.  
   
Adam shrugged.  
   
“I’m just saying. It’s not fair to do this to the Winchesters just because you and the others have got issues. Like I said, it’s not going to work, and if you were human, you’d know that. You know as well as I do that they don’t deserve what you’re doing. So stop.” Adam surveyed him. “Sam Winchester is just like you, really. He’d do anything to save his brother if he could only find a way that didn’t end in blood and pain.”  
   
Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He abruptly relocated himself to France.  
   
Adam didn’t follow him.  
   
The conversation came back to him six months later, though, when Sam Winchester finally caught up with him.  
   
Gabriel was tired of it all. Six months and Winchester wasn’t moving on; he was still determined to save his brother no matter what, no matter what it turned him into or did to anyone else. All Gabriel could see was a desperate, weary man whose most heartfelt desire was to make sure his brother came out alive, no matter how impossible it was.  
   
Adam was right, this wasn’t teaching Sam anything. It was all still going to end with Sam saying yes and the world burning, and this whole futile exercise was doing nothing but make Sam hold onto his need for Dean all the more tightly.  
   
And when Gabriel saw him, his bleak despair and pain and the overwhelming desire for things _not_ to end badly for his beloved brother… well, Gabriel empathised all too well, little though he wanted to.  
   
Adam was right about that, too.  
 


End file.
